Good is Bad, Bad is Good
by saffron8
Summary: 'You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain'. Batman joins Gotham's villains but Catwoman must try to save him. Will she succeed or has The Dark Knight truly joined the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I hope you all enjoy. I've worked very hard on the plot and it's very unusual.** _ **Please**_ **Review, Favourite or Follow. If you like, let me know. If you think its utter crap, let me know. I** _ **really**_ **want to hear from you guys!**

It was a dreary, rainy night in Gotham city as usual. The crowds seemed that bit duller, as though they knew what was about to go down. They followed one another in unison, desperate to get home and out of the rain or, perhaps, rob a bank on the way. There are so many criminals in Gotham, so they tend to blend in with the crowd but Batman didn't have the time to pick out the crooks from the cowards.

Bruce Wayne had received a tip-off earlier that day in Wayne enterprises. Somebody had pressed a small, square-tight note into the centre of his palm. He turned, stunned to see Selina Kyle walking to the elevator. On the first chance Bruce got, he had went to the restroom and taken the small note out of his pocket. He unfolded and it read _Central Tower, 11.30 pm. Don't be late._

So, there stood Batman, on the roof of Gotham's Central Tower, awaiting the mysterious and unpredictable (at times) Catwoman. He was early and she was exactly on time. She touched the back of his shoulder and he nearly pulled his batarang out on her. "It's just me," she spoke in her sexy, husky voice that he immediately recognised, "ease down".

Batman sighed and put away his batarang. "This must be important?" he said in a gruff tone.

Catwoman leaned close so he could feel her breath on his chin and she whispered, "it's the Joker and...Harley". Batman could feel a deep anger and annoyance building up in him as Catwoman continued on.

Meanwhile, Harley Quinn giggled as she followed the Joker up a flight of stairs. The Joker was dressed in a janitor's jumpsuit and he didn't fit the role. He was carrying a briefcase. His green hair and bright make-up clearly revealed his true identity. Harley wore a short, red skirt, a white blouse; buttoned low and tied below her breasts, a small red tie and black knee-high socks. Her blonde hair was worn in pigtails and either end was dip-dyed red and black. She was playing the school-girl role.

Finally, they reached their destination. The odd couple were in a school and they had reached the gym at the top floor. "Let's set up over there!" The Joker said, gesturing to the large hall's centre. The two bent down and opened the briefcase. The Joker then smiled at Harley, "SHOWTIME!"

Back on the Central Tower, Batman clenched his fists. "So, you're telling me that Harley and The Joker are going to blow up a school?"

"I think so", said Catwoman, now sounding uneasy.

"And why are you telling me this?"

Catwoman leaned close again and whispered in Batman's ear, "there's something off about it...I don't think it's a bomb"

With that, Batman nodded and kissed Selina's cheek, "thank you for letting me know" he said and jumped off the building, swinging across to another, using his rope-gun.

Batman had known something was wrong since before he had met with Selina on the rooftop and all these unanswerable questions continued to spark up in his mind, _why would Selina risk her identity by going into Wayne Enterprises and unsubtly handing me a note? Why would she tell me about this bomb unless, perhaps, she was worried about me?_ And, finally; _who was pointing a sniper at Selina on that rooftop?_ Batman had pretended not to notice the red dot on the back of Selina's head that he had seen in the reflection of the batarang he had pulled. He was playing along to the The Joker's game for both Selina's wellbeing and for the safety of his city.

Batman called Oracle through his earpiece. "Oracle, I need the location of The Joker and Harley".

"On it", she had replied and within a few seconds she had tracked them. "They're in East High's gym. Top floor".

 _That didn't take long, almost like they want me to find them,_ Batman thought.

He reached the high school within a matter of minutes and swung through an open window in a classroom, on the top floor. He left the classroom and headed toward the gym. He was just about to open the wide doors when-

"Wait!" said Oracle through the earpiece. "They're gone. They must be...in the vents?"

Batman looked up, just in time to see Harley drop from a vent. "Hey B-Man!" she said and swung her leg up but Batman caught her leg.

"Is this what you wanted?" Batman said. "A fight?!"

Suddenly, The Joker appeared behind Batman but he let go of Harley's leg and swung round, punching the Joker's face. The Joker still chuckled, despite his bloody face. He then squirted Batman's eye with water from a pretend-flower attached to his jumpsuit. Batman then yelled and fell back as Harley grabbed the ears on his mask and pressed a blade tight against his throat.

"Well, well, Bats. Have a nice sleep!" The Joker said as Harley edged him towards the gym, giggling in his ear with each step but Batman wasn't giving up that easily. He ducked his head down, freeing himself from Harley's grip, causing her to fall against the wall.

The Joker then hit the back of Batman's head with a chair and he felt a little dizzy. Batman turned to face The Joker and swung a punch at him, which he dodged. "Night, night, Bats!" said the Joker with a big grin and he hit Batman's head again with the chair. Batman's vision was now blurry and The Joker and Harley pulled him into the gym, one pulling each arm. Then, they left the gym, locking the doors behind them.

Batman got up and began kicking the door until he heard, _detonating in 3, 2..._

Batman threw himself to the floor but a bomb didn't go off. Instead, a green gas was released that he couldn't help but breathe in. Batman began to feel very dizzy and he passed out. His last thoughts were; _what have they cooked up inside their unstable heads? I-Is Selina...ok?..._

 **So, that's the first chapter. Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Day Before**

Harley Quinn followed closely behind The Joker. They were in the sewers and the smell was unbearable, at least for Harley who held her nose. "Much further, Mista J?" she cooed and her voice echoed.

"Be quiet!" The Joker hissed and he moistened his lips.

Finally, they reached their destination. They stopped at a ladder and The Joker climbed up first. He reached his hand above his head and pushed open a manhole cover. He climbed out and was in the middle of the road. The noise of sirens and criminals sent music to his ears. "Aah! Back up in my city!" he said with a chuckle as he dodged a car. He then called down to Harley, "well, come on! We don't have all night!"

Harley followed his command and climbed up. She followed him into an old, decomposing house. The smell of urine and alcohol filled their nostrils. There were nearly a dozen squatters surrounding them. They had all noted the man with the face of a clown and his friend with a twisted grin but they kept it to themselves. What went on in that house stayed in that house.

The odd pair went into the shed at the back of the house. The shed was quite large and had been done up. It looked much better from the inside. The walls had been rebuilt and there was a large, foot-long table in the middle of the area. Seated at the table were Scarecrow and the Riddler.

"Riddle me this! What house can fly?" The Riddler asked with a grin as he looked up at The Joker and Harley.

"Shut up!" snapped The Joker and Harley nodded in agreement. The Joker looked at Scarecrow, "have you got it?"

Scarecrow nodded and placed a clear glass cylinder on the table. "This, I've nicknamed _Yes Is No",_ he began. "In other words, the persons who ingests this cannot process things as they normally would-"

"In fact! They think things the opposite as they should", butted The Riddler.

Scarecrow paused before continuing on, "So, if you were to use it on the ultimate 'Good Guy', it would have the biggest affect. Th-"

"Good is bad, bad is good", The Riddler spoke incredibly fast, barely giving Scarecrow enough time to prevent his interruption. "That's how they would think".

Scarecrow looked at The Riddler; he gave him a look that spoke for itself. If The Riddler were to say one more word, it'd be his last.

"I must tell you though", said Scarecrow, "I don't know any of the side effects or if it is long-term".

"And?" said Harley, "If we're using it on B-Man, then who cares?"

"Well, yes, but you should beware".

"Let's get on with it!" said The Joker, "we'll pretend to place a bomb in a school to attract the Bats and then...we'll trap him in there and release the gas". Harley looked at The Joker with slight confusion so he continued on; "we'll be out of the area when we release the gas, of course! How do you like it, Harley?" The Joker now had a big grin on his face and evil eyes.

Harley giggled, "Yahtzee! It'll be perfect!"

"And how will the Batman find out about this supposed bomb?" asked The Riddler.

The Joker didn't like working with others. He didn't like back-answering or people disagreeing with him. He refused to answer The Riddler. He simply looked at Nigma with that same big grin and evil eyes.

"We can use Catwoman?" Harley suggested. She felt excited as a child on Christmas Eve, "She's friends with B-Man!"

"Yes! That's it!" The Joker said and he desperately wanted to kiss Harley in that moment, "This time tomorrow, we can say goodbye to Bats and say hello to anarchy and crime all over Gotham! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

The Joker snatched up the glass vile and, wrapping an arm around Harley's waist, the odd pair left the shed. All that could be heard when they left was The Joker's laughter.

Scarecrow stood up and left the shed, leaving The Riddler to himself.

"A housefly...it's a housefly!" The Riddler said and began to laugh hysterically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now**

Batman was tied down, his arms and legs were duck-taped to the legs of a chair. He had just awoken and his vision was foggy. Usually he would be able to break free but his energy seemed drained. He was barely able to speak. His tongue felt numb, perhaps from breathing in all that gas. _Lucky to be alive_ he thought but then thought otherwise as he considered the things The Joker and Harley might do to him. He heard Bane's voice in his head, ' _now's not the time for fear, that comes later'_ and he felt himself enjoying the sound of Bane's voice, welcoming it. Then he began thinking of all the things Bane had done and he wondered, _were they really that bad? Didn't they take precise skill and shouldn't that be admired?_

Then, Batman heard a voice; a woman's voice. _Do you want to go to the theatre tonight, Bruce?_

Batman looked up, his vision was still too blurry to see anyone.

Then, a child's voice; _Can Tommy Elliot come?_

He realised that he was having a flashback. How many times had he dreamt this same thing? It almost felt boring to him now.

Batman could now make out the images before him. Thomas and Martha Wayne were walking ahead of him and little Bruce's legs could barely keep up. They turned down an alleyway. ' _Wait!'_ Bruce called after them. Finally, he caught up with his parents. They were walking down an alleyway and a man ran up to them, demanding money. His face couldn't be seen behind a balaclava. Even when Bruce saw the flashbacks, he couldn't make out the face of that man. Bruce's parents gave him their wallets but he shot them both anyway, then he ran away.

All of a sudden, Batman was standing up, untied from the chair. He was in that same alleyway that he'd witnessed his parents' murder, they were lying dead and bloody on the ground and Batman was looking down at them. The child of Bruce was no longer there. Suddenly, Thomas stood up and looked Batman in the eyes. "You've saved so many people, Bruce" he said, "yet you didn't save us".

Bruce suffered from dreams of his parents dying. The memory played over and over in his head but none were like this flashback he was having. It felt so _real_ to Bruce. He could taste the settled rain and his pulse was racing. He could smell the city and he could hear a buzzing in his ear from the gunshot.

"You stood back and _let_ us die, Bruce!" Thomas shouted. There were tears in his eyes and Martha had now risen beside him. They screamed in unison, "Why?!"

Batman searched for words but could find none.

"You even took Wayne Tech from us!" Martha cried, "The business we worked so hard for and _you_ used it to pay your way into being a hero. You're not special, Bruce. You have failed too many times. You have let people die when you allowed the criminals of Gotham to roam the streets because you refuse to kill them!"

Batman could feel tears in his eyes.

You're no hero!" his mother scowled, "You might aswell join the criminals while you still have your dignity!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Batman could hear The Joker's laugh from behind him.

"When's B-Man gonna wake up, Mista J?" Harley said with a chuckle.

Batman finally turned around and saw Harley and The Joker standing at the end of the alleyway. The alleyway seemed so dark and bloody but it seemed bright and welcoming at the end of the alleyway, where the odd pair stood. Batman walked to the end of the alleyway and, within the blink of an eye, he was sitting back in the chair in some sort of basement.

Harley and The Joker stood before him. "Well, hello, _Bats!"_ The Joker said, "How nice of you to join us! HAHAHAHA!"

"How do ya feel, B-Man?" Harley asked, an eyebrow raised high above one eye. She looked positively mad, as usual.

"Oracle" Batman said, "Oracle. Come in!..Oracle?"

"Your earpiece is gone, silly!" Harley said, " _And_ ya still nevah answered. How are ya feelin'?"

"I'm fine" Batman grunted, he felt dizzy and his vision had just come back.

"Well, well", said The Joker, " _Somebody_ woke up on the wrong side of the chair. Haw, Harley?"

The Joker and Harley began laughing hysterically.

"Maybe your opinions will change about us now" The Joker said as he leaned his face close to Batman's, "Eh, Bats?"

"Come on. Let's leave poor baby Bats to rest" said The Joker as he linked arms with Harley. The two of them left the basement, with Batman still tied to the chair.

The door closed. Silence. Batman thought back to their brief conversation. Somehow, he didn't feel at all worried about his city. He felt as if the stress had been lifted and he could finally sit back in this chair and relax. He didn't care that he couldn't communicate with Oracle. He felt happy to have her silly voice out of his head. He then thought back to The Joker's comment, ' _somebody woke up on the wrong side of the chair'._ Batman laughed aloud, uncaring of who heard. He could finally see The Joker for the comedian that he was and in his lonesome in that dark, damp basement, Batman anticipated Harley and The Joker's return.


	4. Chapter 4

**One day later**

Batman was still tied to the chair. He couldn't tell how many hours had passed since he'd awoken in that basement and somehow, he didn't care. The Joker had come down to the basement a few hours back and, in his madness, came up to Batman holding two pliers. Batman had found himself screaming "come on! Get it over and done with already!" The Joker seemed to be quite taken aback by that and he laughed and punched Batman in the face, bursting the skin over his knuckles, before The Joker left the basement and nobody returned since.

Batman had been having hallucinations of himself breaking free, only to work alongside The Joker and Harley. Was this what he really wanted or was it just what The Joker wanted him to want? Either way, Batman enjoyed his hallucinations. They kept him amused.

The door opened and a figure appeared before Batman, their identity was concealed by the darkness. Batman could only make out a woman's figure. It seemed like hours before they finally spoke, "hi Batman"

He recognised Ivy's voice almost immediately. "Ivy!" he replied, "Can you let me go?"

He heard her laughing, "What are you doing here?" She then stepped closer so Batman could make her out.

"Does this look voluntary to you?" he growled.

"Calm down!" she said, "I've made a deal with Harley to bring you to my gardens so you won't be locked up in this basement anymore".

"Do I have a choice?" he asked, although he secretly wanted any excuse to leave the basement and going with Ivy seemed the best way to do so.

"No, unless you want to stay here?"

"Alright. You've got yourself a deal"

"Hmm, seems like that serum was affective" Ivy mumbled as she untied Batman. Vines wrapped around his arms to keep him controlled until she got him out.

A day had passed since Batman had been abducted and the streets were ridden with crime which was increasing by the passing seconds. Gotham city was like a magnet for crime, it needs Batman. The Bat signal had been lit all night long with no Batman to respond. Catwoman had watched Batman being taken and been able to do nothing. In fact, Harley knew she was watching. Harley had spoken to Catwoman a few days before their plan took place. She initially asked Catwoman if she would lure Batman into their trap but Catwoman sniggered in reply. She didn't like their plan at all and she knew it was going to backfire so she refused to end up in jail again so Harley had Deadshot hold a sniper to Catwoman's head to force her to lure Batman into their trap. She had laughed at that aswell but Deadshot did follow Catwoman back to her apartment that night so Catwoman finally agreed to speak with Batman but refused to be involved in any other part of their plan and he was happy enough with that but he still pointed a sniper at Catwoman's head while she spoke with Batman. Catwoman felt very annoyed at everyone, at Harley for threatening her with Deadshot, at The Joker for getting inside Harley's head, yet again. Although Catwoman isn't the hero of Gotham, she knew that Batman is needed to maintain some sort of structure in the city, otherwise the criminals would rule Gotham and that wasn't what Catwoman wanted but, overall, she was letting her feelings for Bruce get in the way. She had been thinking, for a long time, that she may be in love with him.

Her feelings, in turn, led her to the East Gotham High school, in search of something that may lead her to where Batman was being kept. She entered the gym and noticed the glass vials had been left on the ground. She picked one up and studied it. On the bottom, she saw a painted green question mark that she immediately recognised as The Riddler's work. She began searching the gym and saw a shimmer of green paint high up, on the vent. Catwoman climbed up and pulled the metal caging away from the vent system and climbed in. She then saw another green question mark painted on the back of the vent. There was another glass vile but, this time, it contained a rolled-up piece of paper on the inside. She opened the vile and removed the paper. It read _'For the princess' hands this lies in, the knight_ _lies in the leaves, awaiting a kiss from the queen'_

Catwoman sighed, The Riddler really wasn't as great as he thought but Catwoman felt thankful for his note. She climbed down from the vent and hopped to the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a janitor who stood staring at her. He was plump and sweaty. He stood in awe of Catwoman, as if she were the first woman he had ever seen. He reminded her of the stereotypical comic-book collector, who lived in his mum's basement. Catwoman looked at him, "I'm off to see an old friend" she said and leapt out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

The Joker walked into the basement where he was expecting to find Bats only to find an empty basement, _seems like a game of Cat and Mouse, Bats must've broken out,_ he thought and he left the basement. Harley was waiting outside for him.

"Why hello, Harley!" he said with a grin, "Did you happen to notice where Bats is gone? He's not in the basement, although I don't know why not. We had the place all nice for his stay".

Harley thought for a minute, unknowing as to where Bats could be until she remembered her little talk with Ivy, "Yeah! I know where B-Man is, Mista J! I said Ivy could take 'im!"

She smiled at the Joker. She could see no harm in her actions. The Joker chuckled and walked closer to Harley as she laughed along with him. Suddenly, he grabbed her pigtails with his hands and pulled her head. She screeched in pain and The Joker simply chuckled. "Harley, dear" he said, in such a happy tone that it sounded angry, "Don't you see what you've done?"

"B-but we can trust Ivy!" Harley desperately tried to reason.

"Let's find out then!" The Joker said and he let Harley go as she fell to the floor.

Ivy let Batman sleep on the couch of her apartment, surrounded by her plants. She even gave him some dinner. Batman didn't sleep a wink that night, out of fear that Ivy would unmask him. He was still feeling different, he wasn't thinking right and he felt the opposite of a hero in that moment so he was desperately holding on to his other identity; Bruce.

Ivy walked into the living room and sat down next to Batman, "how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm good. Thanks for the herbal tea last night"

Ivy simply smiled but she no longer smiled the devious smile that Batman knew too well, she smiled warmly, like a friend. _Knock-knock._

"I'll get the door" Ivy said, "Wait here. My babies will watch you". She gestured to her plants before she left the room.

Ivy returned with Catwoman. Batman was startled and he arose from his seat, "Catwoman?"

"You need to come with me...now" she said and reached her hand out to grab Batman. Ivy snatched her hand before she could touch Batman.

"Don't do this!" said Ivy, "You'll get Harley hurt or...killed". She shuddered at the thought of her dear friend finally being killed by The Joker.

"I don't care! This isn't right. Batman doesn't belong with us. Let me take care of him".

"No!" Ivy shouted and her plants grew toward Catwoman, "I'm not risking Harley's life...or yours for that matter".

There was another knock at the door. Ivy checked the eyehole and returned to the room, "It's The Joker and Harley".

 _Ivy...open up or are you and Bats having too much fun? Why don't you let me join you, haw, Ivy?_ called The Joker from outside the door.

"He's wants Batman!" Catwoman said, "Ivy, please! We're friends!"

"Yes but I don't want to get on the wrong side of The Joker!"

 _Ivy? Open the door! We know you're in there_

"Get into my room, the both of you!" hissed Ivy as she went to get the door. She felt a sense of fear but she had her plants to protect her from The Joker.

The Joker shoved in, "Well, hello Ivy!" he chuckled, "Have you got the kettle on?"

Harley came in after The Joker, she wore a fake smile to please him but Ivy could see past it.

"BATS!" The Joker called and waited before looking back at Ivy, "Now, where is he gone off too..?"

"Come on B-Man! We're gonna go on trip to Arkham Asylum!" Harley called out, desperately hoping to see The Dark Knight.

Ivy knew that Batman had most likely already left with Catwoman so she stepped back as her plants began to surround her, "Sorry Harley".

"Now, now Ivy!" The Joker said as he crushed one of Ivy's plants, "Oopsie-Daisy! Now, tell me where Bats is before I kill all of your plants! HAHAHAHA"

The window smashed open as Ivy and her plants escaped the apartment.

"You'll pay for that one!" The Joker called out after her.

Meanwhile, Batman and Catwoman were in Ivy's room. They could hear The Joker shouting, "We've got to go now!" she whispered.

"What about Ivy?"

"Since when did you care about her?"

"Since when did you stop caring-"

"Bruce!" Selina whispered, as low as possible, "What happened to you?"

Bruce looked down, "I don't belong with you anymore. I belong here with The Joker"

"What are you talking about?" Selina asked as her eyes glistened.

"I used to think I was better than them but I've come to realise that...I'm no better than The Joker"

"You don't mean that!"

"Please, Selina, leave or be killed by him" Bruce said as he opened the window.

"Not without you!" Selina said before she placed her lips to his, "Please come with-"

Batman shoved her away and opened the door, "Goodbye Selina". He left the room to join his new friends as Selina fixed her goggles over her eyes and pounced from the window into the cold night air, surrounded by screams and pleas for help that weren't to be answered.


End file.
